


Be Careful What You Wish For

by Anxiety_Baker02



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, bc I can’t not write a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Baker02/pseuds/Anxiety_Baker02
Summary: “I wish you hadn’t gone into the woods with Scott that night,” Derek said gruffly.Stiles kissed him.“Overall,” Stiles said when he pulled away. “I think my life would be pretty boring if I hadn’t gone into the woods, and when the hell have you ever known me to be satisfied with boring?”“That one hour after the battle with the kelpie in 2014,” Derek responded immediately, smirking.“Worst hour of my life,” Stiles said solemnly.***PLEASE READ AUTHOR’S NOTES, VERY IMPORTANT INFO IN THERE!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 21
Kudos: 195





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, I’m doing something a bit weird with this one. This is actually the first chapter of a story I’m working on, but I have no clue when the rest will be ready and I really wanted to post something, and then I realized that this chapter can totally be read as a stand-alone. So...yeah. I’ll update the tags and everything when I get around to posting the rest, and if you want an idea as to what the real plot is going to be leave a comment and I’ll let you know!

Stiles walked out of the ensuite bathroom, still toweling his hair dry, and saw his boyfriend sitting on the edge of their bed, shoulders slumped and head in his hands. Concern shot through him at the sight- it had been awhile since he had seen the other man look so...defeated. Seriously, they had showered together not ten minutes ago, what could have possibly happened in the time it took Stiles to brush his teeth?

“Hey,” he said softly, brow furrowed as he tossed the towel back towards the bathroom and strode forwards, gently resting his hands on the sides of the wolf’s neck. “Der, what’s wrong?”

“You threw your towel on the floor again,” Derek mumbled, the words muffled by his hands. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Okay, I’ll deal with it in a few. Unless that was the last straw and you’re finally breaking up with me over my horrible cleaning habits, what else is bothering you?”

“That kid from the market is crushing on you.”

Stiles scoffed. “That Irish kid? Yeah, okay.”

“I’m serious. Whenever we go in his scent goes through the roof with arousal, it makes me want to strangle him. He’s always trying to help you with your groceries and literally pushes his way between us. How have you not noticed this?”

Stiles raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, but Derek still wasn’t looking at him. “Der, you’ve got to know by now that I only have eyes for you; I don’t notice anyone else. Besides, it took me six months to realize that _you_ were trying to date me, remember? I’m clearly not the brightest when it comes to people crushing on me. I don’t even remember his name.”

“It’s Angus. He’s the one who held the door for you yesterday.”

“Ah, well, I guess I should just leave you for him then,” Stiles said with a dry smirk.

Derek raised his head and glared at Stiles, which had been the younger man’s goal. His smirk gentled into a soft smile and he carded his hands through Derek’s still-damp hair. 

“There you are. Now, are you going to tell me what’s really bothering you? I don’t think I’ve seen you look this depressed after a blowjob since...ever. It’s more than a little possessiveness, I think.”

Derek huffed and rolled his eyes at him, but the corner of his lips quirked up. He sighed, rolling his head back but thankfully not hiding his face again. “The fight.”

Ah, now they were getting somewhere. But… “Shit, were you hurt? Derek! Why didn’t you say something, are you not healing? Derek-”

“Stiles!” Derek said firmly, catching Stiles’ flailing hands in his own, stilling him. He brought the captured hands to his mouth, pressing the knuckles to his lips. “Relax. I’m fine, I promise. All healed.”

Stiles let out a breath of relief. “Thank god. Don’t scare me like that, asshole.”

The corners of Derek’s lips quirked into a small smile. “Sorry.”

“Seriously, though, what’s wrong? Talk to me, Sourwolf.”

Derek sighed again, letting Stiles’ hands go and sliding his own up the younger man’s arms and then down his torso before letting them rest on Stiles’ hips, pulling him closer until he was directly between the werewolf’s legs, dropping his head down and resting it on Stiles’ stomach. Stiles frowned and brought his hands back up to gently run through Derek’s hair, but he didn’t say anything else. He knew Derek needed a minute; when he got into this mindset he generally needed to collect his thoughts until he could speak. 

“I wasn’t hurt much,” Derek said eventually. “And whatever injuries I did get healed within the hour. But you…” he broke off with an annoyed exhalation through his nose. “You didn’t. You don’t heal.”

There it was. Stiles lightly tugged on Derek’s hair until his boyfriend looked up at him.

“Okay,” he said simply. 

Derek raised an eyebrow at him, and Stiles rolled his eyes fondly. 

“Der, I think we both know that we’ve had this conversation before. I’m human, and that comes with risks. I’m not sitting out of fights just because I bruise easy.”

Derek huffed frustratedly. “Stiles, no, that’s not what I meant. I’ve known you for eleven years, and I’ve been dating you for two of them. Everyone in the pack knows you won’t stay on the sidelines, and I’m long past trying to convince you to. Besides, you fight better than half of the wolves.”

Stiles grinned slightly. “Damn right I do.”

Derek turned his head slightly and kissed the inside of Stiles’ wrist, and Stiles moved one hand so that he was cupping Derek’s cheek. “Sorry I assumed. You want to explain?”

“You don’t heal,” Derek repeated. At Stiles’ raised eyebrow, he amended, “okay, you do heal. Just a hell of a lot slower than I’d like you to. I...tonight scared me, Stiles. We haven’t had a fight that close in awhile. When that wendigo grabbed you it was like _your_ life flashed before _my_ eyes.” He paused, shaking his head slightly, brow furrowing. “No, it wasn’t your life, it was just… _you_. The way you look in the morning, waking up in our bed, how you look when you smile, _god_ Stiles, the way you look when you’re talking about something that you’re passionate about, your eyes light up and you’re just, you’re beautiful. I could see you sitting at the table during Sunday night dinners with your dad, and I could hear your laugh, I could hear you yelling at me because I was wrong about something, all in that split second. And I was so fucking _scared_ , Stiles. I was terrified that I wouldn’t see that again. I don’t- I _can’t.”_

Derek broke off, closing his eyes and shaking his head. Stiles swallowed sharply, fighting back the mist in his eyes.

“Hey,” he said sharply, crowding forward until he was on the bed, knees on either side of Derek’s hips, straddling him. He cupped both hands on either side of Derek’s face, waiting until he opened his eyes again to keep talking. “You listen to me, Derek Hale. Yeah, we had a close call tonight, but I’m fine. I’m _fine_ , Der, I promise. I have the three scratches and a few bruises; I know you know this because you checked me over thoroughly in the shower. And I know, I _know_ that it doesn’t help because I feel the exact same way when you’re in trouble. Remember the time you insulted the pixies? Yeah, I spent two full days replaying that in my mind, and it didn’t matter that you were sleeping next to me, perfectly fine. And let me tell you, big guy, when you were shot with the wolfsbane bullet last year all I could see was the way you look when you’re alone with me- totally relaxed and comfortable, and the way you look at me when I say something stupid, like you know you should be annoyed, like you’re _trying_ to be annoyed, but you just look so fond it makes my heart melt, I swear. And I don’t care how cliché it is, I could feel your arms around me, and I was so scared that I wouldn’t have that again that I froze completely.”

“Stiles, you shot that guy,” Derek pointed out, but his eyes were suspiciously bright. 

“Yeah, after about a full minute of staring in a panic,” Stiles retorted. “My point is, Derek, that our life is dangerous whether we’re werewolves or humans, and that I get just as scared as you do. You know why?”

Derek raised an eyebrow, leaning into Stiles’ palm.

“Because I love you,” Stiles said decisively. “I love you, Derek Hale, and I’m not leaving you without a fight.”

Derek smiled weakly. “I love you too. I’m just overreacting.”

Stiles whacked him on the side of the head (with love). “Hey, dumbass, we’ve talked about this. You’re allowed to have emotions. That includes being worried.”

Derek acquiesced with a nod. He tilted his head up and Stiles met him with a kiss.

A little while later when they were curled together, sweaty and sated and reassured of each other’s safety, Derek nuzzled his nose into Stiles’ neck.

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” he said softly.

Stiles hummed, sleepy but alert. 

“Sometimes I wish you had never gotten involved in the supernatural world,” Derek whispered.

Stiles hummed again, turning around in Derek’s arms. He wasn’t offended- he understood what Derek meant.

“I know, big guy,” he murmured, tracing Derek’s jaw with a feather-light touch.

“Do you?”

Stiles considered it for a second. “Sometimes, just a little bit. Like on the hard anniversaries, or when a really bad shitstorm comes through. But whenever I have those thoughts we save the town from the shitstorm, or I see Scott and Malia with their kids, or I come home to you in _our_ house and sleep with you in _our_ bed and I remember that the pain is worth it, in the end. I remember that I wouldn’t have any of this if I hadn’t gone into the woods with Scott that night. ”

“I wish you hadn’t,” Derek said gruffly. “You shouldn’t have any pain. Stiles, you should get to be happy without having to deal with the shitstorms and heartache and PTSD.”

“So should you,” Stiles retorted. “Der, come on. You really think I’d be better off not knowing about all of this? If you look at the statistics, more people have died in this town that had no clue what they were looking at. It’s safer for me to be in the know, because I know how to defend myself. And if you’re thinking that maybe somehow my life would be better off without everything this has brought me, you’d be wrong.”

Derek made an inquisitive noise, rubbing his nose against Stiles’ forehead.

“Maybe if I hadn’t gone into the woods that night I would have saved myself a hell of a lot of heartache and definitely some PTSD, but I would never have gotten all the good stuff out of it. My dad and I wouldn’t be as close, Dad never would have married Natalie, Chris and Melissa never would have gotten married, or Scott and Malia, hell, Malia would still be a coyote. I never would have associated with anyone in the pack and they’re our family, Derek. And I never would have known you, which is honestly the worst thing I can think of. You’d probably still be stuck in your angry, growly, uncommunicative stage, and we both know how bad that is for you.”

Derek snorted, and Stiles kissed him.

“Overall,” he said when he pulled away. “I think my life would be pretty boring if I hadn’t gone into the woods, and when the hell have you ever known me to be satisfied with boring?”

“That one hour after the battle with the kelpie in 2014,” Derek responded immediately, smirking.

“Worst hour of my life,” Stiles said solemnly.

Derek rolled his eyes. “You make a good point.”

“Don’t I always?”

Derek looked like he was going to make a sharp retort, but his face softened. “You do.”

“Sap,” Stiles accused, but he was beaming.

Derek growled at him, rolling quickly so that he was on top of Stiles. “I’ll show you sappy.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Stiles muttered, but he was a tad too breathless for it to matter. 

Derek leaned down and caught his lips in a bruising kiss, licking into his mouth demandingly before moving down to suck bruises into his neck. 

“Again? Already? I feel like I should be offended,” Stiles gasped out, clearly not too offended as he arched his neck for more. “I mean, I got you off once already in the shower, and again like twenty minutes ago. Am I losing my touch?”

Derek growled against his throat and Stiles’ hips bucked up automatically. Having Derek nearly wolfed-out in bed and so close to his throat should probably be a cause for concern, but it said a lot about Stiles and his fucked up psycho-sexual responses about how much it turned him on instead. 

“Take it as a compliment,” Derek suggested between sucks. “You just make me horny.”

Stiles gasped out a laugh. “And they say romance is dead.”

Derek pulled away from his neck and Stiles whined, trying to pull him back in. “I didn’t mean _stop.”_

But Derek leaned up and hovered over him, looking into his eyes seriously. “I love you, Stiles.”

Stiles couldn’t fight the fond smile that pulled at his lips. “I love you too, Sourwolf. Now get down here and kiss me.”

Derek rolled his eyes but didn’t protest, again capturing Stiles’ lips with his own.

Neither of them said anything coherent for the rest of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I love comments and kudos, and if you want to have a chat with me I have a private Snapchat for ao3, @anxiety_baker02
> 
> Love you guys, and hopefully I’ll get around to writing the real story soon! I have about 14 other WIPs, though, so...wish me luck!


End file.
